Like Hate Love
by iSimbaa
Summary: Sasuke likes Hinata, but thanks to Naruto's big mouth everyone thinks Sasuke hates her, including Hinata. Now Sasuke has to tell Hinata his true feelings, which is hard when you're the cold-hearted Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Sasuke P

**Like. Hate. Love.**

**PROLOGUE.**

**

* * *

**

I don't like her that much. She just doesn't annoy me like most girls that's all. I don't get why it's such a big deal. Everyone keeps treating it like it's some fucking mystery. It's not like I'm in love with her, I'm not in love with her, I just think she's alright.

This is why I refuse to tell Naruto her name. He blurts out my life story all the time. I don't want her to know how I feel. Not until I tell her. 'Cause all I know is that I like her and Itachi told me that. God, I hate that devil brother of mine. And I know he's right because he's always right, which is why I can't stand him. I hate his fucking guts.

I don't want to like her. I'm sick of people asking me who it was every time they saw me. Then Naruto, damn his dumb ass, made everything impossibly worse.

* * *

"So… who is it?" He asks me that same question everyday.

"No one." I answer blankly.

"No seriously." He goes on. I choose to ignore him. "What's her name?" Damn he's persistent. "Do I know her?" Is he not catching the hint.

"No." I finally answer.

"What about Tenten?"

"Hyuuga's girl?" I hint. He nods.

"Yeah." Did he not just hear me say _Hyuuga's girl_. That means she's already got someone's dibs on her. Not that it matters, she's not pretty at all. She always keeps her hair in a bun which means she probably doesn't brush it or nothing. Most girl's who put their hair up think like that.

"No." I answer bluntly.

"Seriously? Dang." Did he really think I'd like her? "I really thought she was your type." Ew.

"My type?" This kid obviously has no idea what my type is, 'cause Hyuuga's girl is so not my type.

"Yeah, y'know, tomboyish." Not my type at all. "Who else is left." I wish he would just stop. "Hinata!" He busted out randomly. I body froze.

"What?" I can't play dumb, I don't know why I just tried.

"Look over there, it's Hinata."

I sigh with relief. That was such a close one. I still don't stare at Hinata because I know that if I do, the fact I won't be able to look away from her will give everything I've been keeping a secret away.

"Let's go talk to her."

"No." I say stoically. That really did happen unconsciously though. I don't even remember processing that like I would normally.

"Why not?" I hate his dumb questions.

"I don't want to." I lied. "I really don't want to."

"Geez," He says. His eyes get wide. "I didn't know…" He can't know. I'll kill him if he finds out. "…you hated Hinata."

* * *

I don't hate Hinata. I just hate that I like her, but thanks to Naruto everyone in school thinks that I hate her which is why Neji, and the entire Hyuuga family hates my guts. Not that I care, but when the whole Hyuuga family hates you, it makes it kind of hard to get the girl you like to like you back.

That's not the best part though. It's the fact that she's in love with my idiot best friend. Joy, right? Thankfully, he doesn't know and I don't want him to know. Naruto's bad with things like that and I don't want her secrets spread all over school.

I can't believe I care that much about her, or even for her. I hate it. I hate how much she does to me without trying or knowing. I hate that she thinks I hate her. I hate Naruto for being in the way. I hate that I can't tell how I feel. I hate how everything goes wrong when she's around her.

I hate that I _like _her so much.


	2. Hinata P

**Like. Hate. Love.**

**PROLOGUE.**

**

* * *

**

I hate that Sasuke Uchiha hates me. I don't know why he would. I never said one word to him. I've never even looked at him in a rude manner or anything like that. All I want to know is what I did.

It's not east being hated by the most popular guy in school. I mean no one wants to hang out with you. People think that if they're seen with me Sasuke will hate them too. Which is why Sakura and Ino will only talk to me outside of school in non-public places. They really like him, I wouldn't want them to lose their chance because of me.

The only people who will talk to me, in school I mean, are Neji-niisan, my older cousin, Tenten-chan, his best friend, Kiba-kun, my best friend, and Shino-kun. There's also one more guy, but we really don't talk much. He's very nice to me and his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He has these beautiful ocean blue, radiant eyes. A breathtaking smile and short, spiky golden hair. He's absolutely adorable and I can say I've been in love him from the first time we've talked. And even though he's Sasuke's best friend he smiles at me whenever we see each other. At me! He's Sasuke-san best friend and he still looks at me, like I'm a normal person.

I really don't understand why Sasuke-san hates me, but as long as Naruto-kun's around it doesn't matter to me. Naruto-kun's all I need.


	3. Sasuke 1

**Like. Hate. Love.**

**1. One. **

* * *

I hate school. Everyday these annoying girls come up and try to talk to me, when it's obvious that I don't want to talk to them. Unlike Itachi, I don't take advantage of every girl who wants to get with me. I'm a not a slime ball or nothing. I mean, I've never even had a girlfriend before. I've never kissed a girl before.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice spoke. "Rumor is Sakura's in love with you." Wow, yay… go me… "You should as her out." Negative.

"Don't you like her?" Which I'm pretty sure he did. He's only been obsessed with her since middle school. We're in 10th grade now.

"No, I've moved on." I don't believe it.

"To who?" I ask.

He grins at me. "Don't worry about it." That's code for. 'I'm not telling.' "But Sakura, hot right?"

More like disgusting. "Not at all." I say. "I'll pass." I'd rather make out with a guy than have Sakura touch me.

"Really?"

"Yeah." That's enough about Sakura, please, before I puke. "So does she go here?" Not that I particularly care. I'm just trying to change the subject.

"Who?" Idiot.

"The girl."

"My girl?" Like he's already going out with her. "Well, I mean, the girl I like."

"Yeah." I nod.

"Uh…yeah, she goes here."

"Do I know her?" That's what I'm supposed to ask him right. Questions so that he might tell me. I've never really done this before. He nodded. "How long?" Ha. I'm so vague, it's amusing.

"Have I liked her?" Yes, dummy. I nod. "About a week." Well, that's enough. I don't like talking about girls. Well, girls that aren't Hinata anyway. They're all quite boring besides her, all the same, no difference. That's why I like Hinata. She's different from other girls. She actually cares about her friends, and doesn't fall over every guy she thinks is hot. Though I must admit her taste in guys may be considered a bit deranged.

We walk into English and my eyes land directly on Hinata and Kiba, like they do every morning, Everyone knows that he likes her. I don't think Hinata knows though, but it's so sickeningly obvious. It takes all my power not to stare him down and kill him.

"I guess you don't like Kiba either." Naruto speaks. I don't take my eyes off Kiba and Hinata though.

"Never did." Which was true. I never did like Kiba. Never have, never will.

"Woah, so you really don't like people who talk to Hinata, huh?"

"What?" Yeah that caught my attention. I ignored him and continue to stare at Hinata. I swear, after I blinked her eyes were looking our way. She was staring directly at us now. At me… I think.

I really like her eyes. They're really child-looking. Y'know, big and cute. It really works for her and damn it! I'm staring too much again.

"Let's go." I say. It was the only way to stop myself.

"Huh? Yeah, okay." That was kind of jumpy. Even for Naruto. But again, like I do always, I ignore it.

As we take our seats, Sakura and Ino walk in. I inwardly groan. Pink and Yellow. The two worst possible colors ever invented. I try to pretend I didn't notice them, but Naruto being Naruto goes,

"Hey! It's Sakura! Go talk to her!" Which makes both Sakura _and_ Ino look my way. Not at Naruto, not at _us_, at _me_. I really want to punch him in the throat so he could never say a word ever again.

"Shut. Up." I warn him.

"Why? She likes you. Go for it." I don't get why Naruto wants me to talk to her so bad. It's not like I want a girlfriend right now. Well, I don't Sakura for one anyway. Besides, it's not like he's ever had one.

"I'm good."

"I don't get it." What's there to get? "You have girls wanting you all the time and yet you've never had a girlfriend."

"I don't need a girlfriend." I can honestly say I don't. I don't need Hinata to be my girlfriend. I just wouldn't mind if she was.

"What happened to that girl you liked?"

You messed it up, dummy. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Isn't that what I just said." Geez this kid is driving me up a fucking wall.

"Then why don't you make something happen with her.

"Because…" I just can't. "I'm waiting…" Bad lie.

"For what?" He says that like he doesn't believe me. I am waiting though.

Anyway, change topic. "What about your girl?"

"What about her?"

"You ask her out yet?" Got him.

"Well I haven't been waiting a year to do so." Damn it.

"Just shut up." He's the only person in Japan who can't push my buttons to the fullest extent, besides my older brother.

"Exactly." Oh, bite me. "So what's your girl's name again?"

Like I'd ever tell you. "No one you know." Lies.

"That's what you always say." True. But I stay silent.

If I keep this going, something that shouldn't be known might get said. I don't need that, ever. Not until I'm ready to tell her, face to face.

Thankfully, sensei comes in and starts class. I've never been so happy for class to start in my entire life. Still, I don't pay attention. I plug in one of my earphones in my left ear and pretend to listen while she talks. It's one of the perks of having a last name so late in the alphabet, which comes with the privilege of sitting in the back of the class.

I sit on the door side, all the way in the back, besides Naruto. Hinata sits by the window, next to Sakura, a couple rows ahead. A usual day for me in English is watching Hinata and listening to songs that remind me of her. Cheesy right? Itachi told me it'll help keep my liking at ease. I've heard she likes singers like Taylor Swift, Colbie Caillat, and people like that. They're not that bad, I mean I just prefer people like Bon Jovi, U2, The Killers, but hey, at least it's not Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. Crap that, I bet, Ino and Sakura listen to.

"Sasuke." Naruto said pulling out my head phone. Damn, I forgot he's on my left. Next time it's going on my right.

"What?" I say, taking back my head phone and switching ears.

"I have to ask you something." Oh joy. I don't say anything, I just wait for him to continue. "Why do you hate Hinata?"

"Why do I what?" I heard him. I just didn't want to answer that question, after all he's the one who messed everything up for me. What a guy right?

"Why do you hate Hinata."

"I don't hate her." Did I just say that? I mean, did I really just say that. I've been wanting to say that since he started this dumb rumor, but did I just say it out loud. Wow. I finally said it. Hopefully that would make Naruto end these dumb rumors.

"Okay." I feel a bit better. "Then why don't you like her?" Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me? Could he be anymore retarded.

"Mr. Uzumaki, would you like to discuss what you're talking about with the rest of the class."

Another perk of just being me. Never getting in trouble with _anyone._

"Well I would, but I'm not sure Sasuke would like that very much." I'm gonna murder his dumb ass.

"Well maybe you and Ms. Hyuuga would like to switch seats so you could focus more." Yes. Naruto. Yes you would. Be smart for one moment in your fucking life you dumb ass and agree. Let Hinata sit next me. Ouch, damn, just thinking about her being inches away from me makes my heart hurt.

"Well, uh, I would, but…" But? But? "…they don't get along too well."

He didn't, but he did. My one shot. Gone. All because I have to worst best friend that ever existed.

"Well then what about Ms. Haruno? Would that be better?" He wouldn't.

"Perfect." Of course he would. Kill me now.

"Yes!" You could hear here from across the damn room. That's it. I'm killing Naruto. He's dead. He's fucking dead.

"Wonderful." Her sarcasm was the least bit amusing. I hate life. I hate Naruto. "Haruno. Uzumaki. Switch." No, god no.

"You'll thank me for this later." Naruto smiled. I glare at him and grab him by his shirt collar. He's not getting away with this.

"Not if I kill you now." I threaten him. He smacks my hand off his shirt and dusts himself off.

"C'mon Sasuke, give her a chance. Besides I just save your ass." More like burnt it. "Who would you rather sit next to, Sakura or Hinata?"

Hinata. But I can't say that. "Neither." I lie.

"Man, you're weird." And you're dead.

"Ahem." Oh no. She's here, and she just rudely interrupted our conversation. Could she be anymore bitchy?

"You two kids have fun." Naruto winks at a us. He's so dead, he doesn't even know. I can't sit next to her anymore. She smells like over-sprayed perfume. I'm either gonna kill myself or I'm gonna die from oxygen loss.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." Was she trying to be seductive? That's it. I'm killing Naruto, then I'm killing myself.


	4. Hinata 1

_Like. Hate. Love_

**2. Two.

* * *

**

I'm always usually one of the first people in class. I like being early. It gives me the feeling of being prepared, especially since English is my worst subject.

I get to my seat and take out my notebook. I like to draw, I'm not good at it, but I enjoy it very much. I've never shown anyone my drawings, ever. My friends know I like drawing, I just refuse to show anyone my talent. Which doesn't exist.

"Hinata!" That's definitely from Kiba-kun. He likes to make big entrances.

"Good morning Kiba-kun."

"What's up?"

I shrug. "Nothing really." There never usually is. "How about you?" I ask politely.

"Ah, same as always." Which is? "Nothing." I laugh. Kiba-kun always has a certain way of amusing me. He can make me laugh harder than anyone else can.

"So whatcha drawin'?" He asks. I quickly cover my paper.

"Nothing." I tell him. He cocks his eyebrow and grins.

"Nothing huh?" I nod. Gosh, I'm such a bad liar. He snickers a bit. "C'mon Hina, let me see." He reaches for my paper. I pull it more towards me.

"N-No, Kiba-kun please stop." He loves to tease. I know he means well but sometimes he goes too far. "K-Kiba-kun, please!" I beg him.

He calms down. "Heh, don't worry Hinata. I was just messing around." Like he always is. He's just so childish sometimes. I sigh at the thought of our strange, yet wonderful friendship. "Hey Hinata, your boyfriend just walked in."

"Kiba-kun!" I scold him in a whisper. I immediately look over at the door. There stood Naruto-kun. Gosh he was so cute, just like he is every day. He was standing there with his best friend Sasuke-san, but I barely noticed that he was there. My eyes only focused on Naruto-kun.

Kiba says I'm so bluntly obvious, but as long as Naruto-kun isn't aware of how I feel, then I don't mind if the entire world knows.

I gasp. He's looking at me. He's looking directly into my eyes. He smiles, just like he always does. My face feels so heated right now. I try to smile back. Hopefully it turns out better than how I'm mentally picturing how it looks right now. Sasuke-san then says something to him which makes both of them head towards their seats.

"Wow, what a jerk." Kiba-kun insults. I stare at him completely clueless, but his eyes are still fixed to Naruto-kun. "Naruto's such a pussy. When Sasuke says go, he leaps like a puppy."

"Kiba-kun," I say seriously. "Please don't call him that."

"Sorry." He responds. "But it's true." It's not true. I'd never believe that. Nothing on Earth could make me believe that Naruto-kun was trained like a puppy. He's his own person. What Kiba-kun said was such a lie, it's almost a bit humoring. Not really though.

I hear loud giggles enter the room, so I bet Kiba-kun hears them too. After all, his hearing is much more keen than mine. I look over and see Sakura and Ino. Those two used to be my best friends, but now we're more like secret friends. And it's always because Sasuke-san hates me. It's understand though. Those two are in love with Sasuke-san, I wouldn't want to do anything to get in their way.

"Well I'm going to my seat before sensei comes in." Good idea. I just smile at him. "See ya after class."

I nod. "Mhm. See you then, Kiba-kun." I say. He smiles and leaves. As soon as he does, I begin my normal English class routine. I stare out the window. This class room as the best view of our school garden, which is where I began eating lunch after I found out Sasuke-san hates me. It's so peaceful, I don't mind being alone. Well, out there I don't feel like I'm alone. I mean out there it's absolutely beautiful and- did someone just clear their throat at me?

I turn to look besides me. There's a note on my desk. I look up at Sakura who gives me a quick smile then turns away. I open it up.

'Talk to Naruto today?' Even though we don't talk much. I'm glad she still cares.

I quickly jot down, 'No. I'm still too scared.' And throw it on her desk quickly.

I don't know why, but when I'm staring outside I feel as if everything's right. Like, I feel like nothing can go wrong. I want life to be as peaceful as it was when we were young. Y'know, when you had no idea of the worried of the world. Back when you-

"Mr. Uzumaki!" Oh my, that scared me. Wait… that's N-Naruto-kun's… "Would you like to discuss what you're talking about with the rest of the class?"

Poor Naruto-kun…

"Well I would, but I'm not sure Sasuke would like that very much."

That's right, how come Sasuke-san never gets in trouble. It's always Naruto-kun. It's not like Naruto-kun was talking to himself. Sasuke-san was in on it too, but yet he doesn't get yelled at, he doesn't get in trouble. He's usually a part of it too.

"Well maybe you and Ms. Hyuuga would like to switch seats." Me? Me?! Why me? I didn't do anything wrong. Why do I have to get punished. I like window seat, besides… I really, _really_ don't want to sit next to Sasuke-san. And I'm sure he feels the same way on his end. It's just a lose, lose situation.

My eyes are still locked on Naruto. Suddenly, he starts smiling at me. Kind of like a reassuring smile. I really like his smile, it's so warming. And the way his lips move when he speaks. I swear, I love any words that come out of his mouth.

"Well, uh, I would but… they don't get along too well."

Okay, almost any words. I don't know why but at that moment my eyes focused directly towards Sasuke-san. He seemed look a bit… upset? I think that's the best word to describe it. Or maybe angry?

I vaguely heard what the teacher said, but I believe it was about Sakura. My mind focused out the window once again. Sometimes I just do without knowing. I always find myself staring at the school garden, at the flowers. The white ones actually. I need to find out what they're called.

"Hey Hinata." I look over, and oh my god it's Naruto-kun! Where'd he come from?!

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Stop stuttering. Please, for once be cool. "W-What are you doing here." Oh my gosh, I sound so stupid right now.

He started to laugh. Now he's laughing at me. I'm such an idiot. "What'd you do, zone out?" He asked. I think I did actually. "I sit here now."

Huh? "W-What? Really?" There's no way.

"Really, really." He says with his famous grin. I'm not dreaming am I? If I am, please don't let me wake up. "You okay Hinata? You look kind of red."

That only happens when I'm around him. I turn red so quickly.

"N-No, I mean, y-yeah, I'm fine." I respond shyly, as I turn away to hide my embarrassment from him. I'm more than fine actually. This is the best moment of my entire life. I got to sit next to Naruto-kun.


	5. Sasuke 2

**Like. Hate. Love**

3. Three.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Ignore him. "Oi teme!" I glance over my shoulder an see something yellow heading my way. That vision makes me grimace with annoyance. I continue with my pace, turning back around.

"Oi teme, wait up!" I feel his hand touch my shoulder. I coldly brush it off and keep walking. "Hey," He says from behind me, "What's wrong with you?" I glare at him intensely. "What?"

Acting innocent. How childish. He's still too much of idiot to understand anything. "Nothing." I say.

"So," He grins. Stupid. "What'd you and Sakura talk about?"

I hate that name. I also refuse to answer that question. I put my iPod in my ears to tone out the loud, obnoxious sound that was being released from her mouth. She would not shut up all period. At least Naruto would stop to breathe.

"Well…?"

"Shut up." I warn him, not wanting to remember any part of today,. "You idiot."

"I swear Sasuke, call me that one more time and I'll-"

"You'll what?" I test him, giving him the coldest look. I noticed he shudders for a quick second. Guess he grew some balls quickly, because he continued to challenge me.

"I'll kick you ass."

"I'm scared." I say sarcastically.

"You better be!" This dobe can't even understand sarcasm. I walk away, leaving him completely dumbfounded, like usual when he gets on my nerves.

I decided to skip class and go to the back garden. My usual hiding spot was on the roof, until that lazy kid, Nara, started to use it. I don't share. And he wouldn't move. It's fine though, the garden is cooler. It's quieter since you don't have to hear the sounds of chairs moving below you. There's shade from the tree. It smells…uh, better.

I get there and take my spot under the large cherry blossom tree. The leaves and little petals help keep the sun off my face, making it easier to sleep.

I rest my head against the tree trunk and close my eyes. My mind goes blank for a while.

"_Sasuke-san… Sasuke-san…" _An unfamiliar calls out to me. _"S-Sasuke-san…!"_ Damn, it's some fan girls. I don't even bother to open my eyes. _"Sasuke-san!"_

"Shut up." I say, my eyes still closed. She gasped. I heard it. Then there was silence. Shortly after, I heard first steps heading away from me.

Finally. I can take my nap in peace.

I wake up, not knowing what time or period it is. I don't care though, it doesn't matter. I get up and head towards the school. Before I start walking, my eyes catch a small, sparkling object at the corner of my eye. I bend down for a better look. A rabbit keychain. How pathetic.

"Probably that girl's." I stuff it in my pocket. I'll pass it on to Naruto. That idiot will return it.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" I already know who's annoying voice that belonged to. I glare at her briefly and glance away. That's her hint to leave me alone. "Did you eat lunch yet?" This is the reason I skip class. I can't deal with this all day. "Cause I made you a bento."

"I don't want it." I tell her.

"I put tomatoes in it." I just said I don't want it. Damn she's persistent. I don't answer her. I don't even look at her. She keeps talking. "I know those are you favorites. I also-"

"Shut up." I finally say. I couldn't take that voice anymore. I stare at her coldly. She looks like she's about to cry. I don't do tears. I start to head off.

"Sasuke-kun, I-"

"You're annoying." I say over my shoulder. I walk away.

* * *

I find out it's cleaning period, where the entire class has to clean. I find a seat and sit down. I set my headphones in my ears and lay my head down on the desk. Finally, some peace. Then the music in my ears stop. I look up to find a blonde and an unplugged iPod.

"Oi teme!" The peace ended.

"What do you want dobe?" I glance up at him.

"How could you make Sakura-chan cry?!" And he doesn't like her anymore, liar.

"She cried on her own." Which was true. I didn't hit her or nothing.

"No! Hinata said you made her cry." Hinata? They talk?

"Why were you talking to H… her?" Damn. I can't even say her name out loud.

"Because Sakura-chan wouldn't tell me!"

"Tch." He always sticks his nose in other peoples business. I reach and my pocket and grab the key chain. I show it to Naruto. "Here." I place on top of the desk.

"What's this?"

"A keychain idiot."

"What do I do with it?" Find the owner dobe.

"I found it." I told him as I plug my earphones back into my iPod. "Have fun."

I lay my head down again. Though the song I could still hear him grumble to himself like he always does when I shun or ignore him. He grumbled all the way out to door. I look at the clock. I'm count the minutes until the end of school. Only two hours and thirty-four minutes left. Joy… 


End file.
